Apologize
by emsie-happy
Summary: Go watch youtube dot com/watch?v LxepLOb2G9E for the trailer.         What happens when the person you care about has an accident. Everything will change for everybody. And for some it's too late to apologize and for some not.
1. Chapter 1

(George is in the kitchen, the phone rings)

George: Hello, who is this?

Lady: Is this George Juergens, the daughter of Amy Juergens?

George: Yeah, what's wrong?

Lady: Well, Amy is in the hospital, she had an accident.

George: What, no, this isn't true, my little Amy.

Lady: She is in the ER, you should come.

(George is calling Ann)

Ann: Hello?

George: Ann?

Ann: Yes, George? Is everything okay?

George: No, it's not, Amy is in the hospital, she had an accident!

Ann: Oh my gosh! Did you call Ricky already?

George: No, should I?

Ann: Yes, of course, Ricky is the father of John! He should know, call him and I will call Ashley.

(George calling Ricky)

Ricky: Hello?

George: yeah, it's George, you need to come to the hospital, right now.

Ricky: What's wrong?

George: Amy had an accident, she's in the ER.

Ricky: Oh my gosh, I come so fast I can.

George: Yeah, I'll meet you there.

Ricky: Aren't you there yet?

George: No, first I had to call you.

Ricky: Thanks, mr. Juergens, that means a lot.

George: Yeah, Just go!

(George in the hospital meeting Ricky)

Ricky: Hey, did you already see Amy?

George: No, she's still in the ER.

Ricky: How did this happens?

George: I don't know, the doctor on the phone only told that she had an accident.

(A doctor comes to George and Ricky

Doctor: Hello, I'm the doctor of Amy, Are you Amy's dad?

George: Yes, I am, what happend?

Doctor: Well, Amy had a car accident. Someone came from left, well she had priority.

Ricky: Did they find the driver already?

Doctor: No, but who are you?

Ricky: I'm Ricky, the father of her son, her boyfriend.

Doctor: I see.

George: Is Amy out of the ER?

Doctor: No, but she will, and after that, she need to be checked by some doctors, and then you can see her, I will come and tell you when you can.

Ricky: Where's John? Is everything okay with him?

Doctor: John?

Ricky: Yeah, my son, Amy's son.

Doctor: Well, I don't know, I'm sorry, but he isn't in the hospital, why?

Ricky: Amy went to pick up John, that's why.

Doctor: Maybe, he's still…

Ricky: By the nursery, thanks.

Doctor: No problem, Just say when you need something.

George: Yeah, we will, Just go check my little Amy.

(Doctor walks away)

Ricky: I need to call the nursery.

George: Yes, do that.

(After a half hour waiting, the doctor comes to Ricky and George, she's walking with them to Amy's room)

George: Is everything allright?

Doctor: Well, she had a bleeding in her brain. We stopped it.

Ricky: And now?

Doctor: Now she's in coma and she needs to recover, but we don't know if it's all going to be allright, it's still unsure, I'm sorry.

George: Yeah, you're sorry, where's the driver, the driver that hurt my little Amy.

Doctor: He drove away, we couldn't find him.

(Doctor walks into the room where Amy is)

George: Who would hurt my litte Amy?

Ricky: It's all my fault, I should pick up John. Non of this should've happen if I picked up John.

George: Well, then you were in the hospital, and I don't think Amy could've handle that.

Ricky: Yeah, but she also can't handle this.

George: It's nobody's fault, yeah? We can't do anything about it.

(They're starring at the window from the room where Amy in is, Doctor comes out of the room)

Doctor: You can see Amy now.

George: Thanks.

(Doctor walks away)

George: You should see her.

Ricky: Don't you want first? You are her dad.

George: Yes I am, but you're Amy's I don't know. I will wait. I will go check if Ann and Ashley are already there, Just go.

Ricky: Thanks mr. Juergens.

(Ricky walks into the room where Amy is, he's sitting down on a chair by Amy's bed)

Ricky: I love you, I don't want to lose you, I can't. You're John's mom. You Just can't go away from this, from us. I can't lose you. You make me forget all the bad memories, you make me feel like I'm brand new again, that I'm something worth. I can't lose you, I Just can't. I should've married you, I should've let you know how much you mean to me. I Just can't deal the fact that maybe, maybe you're not going to be okay, I Just can't. Please Amy, Just wake up, Just let me know that you're okay. I love you, I love you more than you could've known. I know that I didn't show you that so much, but you need to know, you're the reason why I'm not anymore a bad boy, you're the reason why I'm in this exclusive relationship, because I never would do that, you know that. I Just can't lose you, I can't handle that, I can't handle any more pain. Amy, please, wake up.

(Ann, Ashley and George came in)

Ann: Hey, Ricky, how are you?

Ricky: I can't stand the idea that she's hurt

George: Me neither.

Ricky: Should I go?

Ann: Of course not, you can stay.

Ricky: No, I will go, I need to pick up John any way, I will be back.

Ann: Are you going to bring John here?

Ricky: I think so, when Amy wakes up, I think she wants to see John, and where else does John needs to go?

(Ricky walks away)

Ann: Where's Robbie actually?

George: Oh, I asked the neighbors to look after him.

Ann: Oh, okay.

Ashley: What happend actually with Amy?

George: There was a stupid driver who just drove without looking.

Ann: Where is he?

Ashley: How do you know it's a he?

Ann: I don't know, I just guessed.

George: Ow, Amy, I can't lose you

(Ben walks into the reception from the hospital)

Receptionist: Hello, what can I do for you?

Ben: Did they brought someone in who had a car accident recently?

Receptionist: Sorry, I can't give you any personal information from patients.

Ben: Ow, no it's okay. Bye.

(Ben walks into Ricky who's going out of the hospital to pick up John)

Ben: Hey, Ricky, what are you doing here?

Ricky: I need to go

Ben: He, we're friends, aren't we? You can tell me.

Ricky: Amy's in the hospital, she had a car accident, I just can't handle it, but I need to pick up John, bye (Ricky's is crying, just a little)

Ben: O my god, I'm sorry, bye.

(Ben thinking in himself)

What did I do?

**So what did Ben do?**


	2. Chapter 2

(Adrian is on the phone)

Adrian: Ben, where are you? I called you like honderd times, I'm so sorry, I never should've said that, that you didn't want to be married with me and that you just want to get out of it.

Ben: I'm sorry I didn't called you back, I'm sorry, look we talk later, okay?

Adrian: Ben is everything allright?

Ben: No, it isn't, but I have to go?

Adrian: BEN! What's going on? You can talk to me, talk to me!

Ben: Bye.

(Ben hang up and Leo came in the room)

Leo: What is going on Ben?

Ben: Amy's in the hospital

Leo: Why?

Ben: She had an accident, and it's all my fault.

Leo: Of course not.

Ben: Yes it is, I killed her!

Leo: Ben, what did you do?

Ben: I had a fight with Adrian and I was so angry that I didn't paid attention on the road, I..

Leo: Ohmygosh, Ben! Does Ricky knows? Does the whole family knows!

Ben: No, but Mr. Juergens said that he would kill the driver or something

Leo: You need to give them an explanation. You have to, you own it tot hem.

(Jack is standing by his lockers at school)

Jack: I don't know if we're ment to be, you know. You're trying to hold me with you, but you're only pushing me away. You're making just a lot of drama of it when nothing even happend.

Madison: I'm not making a drama of it, you are. You're the one who is sleeping in the same house were Grace sleeps, the girl you had sex with. I don't like that you know.

Jack: Yeah, I know, but nothing happend. You can't make a drama out of something when it doesn't excist. You know, maybe I still love Grace if you scared of that, but that are feelings that never are going away, she was the one I thougt I were going to marry, but that diddn't worked out, I moved on, and I don't want Grace, I want you.

Madison: Oh, but if Grace breaks-up with her boyfriend and she comes to you.

Jack: You're my girlfriend, Grace can't come to me like that if she breaks-up, she would only use me, and I love you, I would never do that.

Madison: I love you to, but you did that when you were with Grace.

Jack: Yes, I did that, but that was a huge mistake and I learned from it.

Madison: Oh okay.

Jack: Are we done?

(Ricky walks into school)

(Grace is standing by Adrian and Ricky walks by)

Grace: Ricky, I'm so sorry, I heard it, you know, that Amy had an accident.

Ricky: Yeah, I know that, don't you think I know that.

Adrian: Well you're in a good mood. (In a sarcastic way)

(Ben walks and is going to stand by Adrian)

Ricky: Yeah, I'm pretty in a bad mood, the only girl I love had an accident and maybe she isn't going to wake up. And you can all say that I don't love her, I'm going to sleep with other girls and not be faithfull to her, but till now, I didn't do anything! And I'm not going to! Because I love her, I really do. She's the reason why I smile, because of her, I don't feel any pain of the past, she makes me forget that. Yeah. And nobody, nobody on the whole world could do that. And now, now I can lose her, and I don't know if I could handle that. And the hardest thing of all, she doesn't know. You don't know what I feel, you don't know. So don't say that I don't love her, because god damn, I love her so much.

(Ricky walks away)

Grace: Why did you made that comment?

Adrian: I don't know

Grace: Do you ever think about someone's feeling?

(Grace walks away)

Ben: I need to go to Ricky, I need to ask him something

Adrian: Okay, bye.

Ben: Hey, Ricky, wait up!

Ricky: What?

Ben: Can I tell you something?

Ricky: If it isn't something what I told you just before.

Ben: It isn't

(The school bell goes)

Ricky: Come after school at my apartment, I need to pick up some things, so I will be there.

Ben: Okay.

(Ben is by the door)

(Ricky opens the door)

Ben: Hi Ricky

Ricky: Hi, come in, but I don't have much time, I need to go the the hospital.

Ben: Okay.

(After a minute silence)

Ricky: So what did you wanted to say?

Ben: Okay, you're probaly going to be mad, but just hear me out. I didn't mean to did this.

Ricky: Just tell me.

Ben: I….I was the one who, who hit Amy with the car.

Ricky: You did this, you, you maybe killed Amy!

Ben: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't paing attention.

Ricky: When are you? Yeah, because of you, I might lose Amy. Because of your stupid stupid action!

Ben: I'm so so sorry.

Ricky: You are? (Ricky hits Ben)

**Will Amy wake up? Or will she die?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben: Hi, I'm so sorry Mr. Juergens and Ms. Juergens, and of course Ashley.

George: Well, it isn't your fault, some idiot who doesn't know the traffic rules. But what are you doing here? I don't think you should be here.

Ben: I'm sorry, but I was in the hospital and I saw Ricky, he told me. I thought, maybe I could come today, because I think you wanted to see her.

Ann: What were you doing in the hospital?

Ben: Uhm, just some things, some things with the doctor, you know.

George: Well, I don't know.

Ann: George! (With a voice to say that George needs to quit)

Ben: It's okay Ms. Juergens.

Ann: Do you want to talk with Amy? Or maybe say something to her? Maybe you should.

Ben: Don't you want to talk to her?

Ann: Of course I want to, but I already did and I can talk later to her.

Ben: Thanks Ms. Juergens.

(Ben is sitting on a chair and the Juergens are going away, well only Amy not)

Ben: You know, I'm really really sorry, and I don't think you know why, or maybe you do. Oh god, what did I do. You know, I never stopped loving you, even when I married Adrian. I still love you, you know. And it kills me that you are with Ricky, it really is killing me. I wanted to marry you, I wanted to have your baby. I'm better don't you see? I never will sleep with other girls, I will never do that.

(Ricky came to the door of the room when he heard the last sentence)

Ricky: You're doing all innoncent, but you're the one who slept with Adrian when you were with Amy, I never slept with anyone when I was with Amy. So, who is here better?

Ben: Bye Ricky

(Ben walks away)

Ricky: John, say hi to mama

John: Hi

(Ann comes in the room)

Ann: Hey Ricky, shall I take John with me, I'm going home, but I'm coming back, but I can't leave Robbie for the whole week with the neighbors.

Ricky: Okay, thanks Ms. Juergens.

Ann: You can call me Ann.

(Ann winks at Ricky)

Ricky: Okay Ms. Juergens.

(They both smiled)

(Adrian walks in the hallway and sees Ben)

Adrian: Hey, here you are.

(Ben says nothing)

Adrian: I need to talk with you, let's go to a room, where nobody can hear us.

(Ben follows Adrian)

Ben: Amy's still didn't wake up.

Adrian: Well nobody would mind.

Ben: How could you say that!

Adrian: Everyone is better without her. And I already won, so.

Ben: How do you mean you already won?

Adrian: Well, I've got you, I had a great babyshower, my family is still together and I'm prettier.

Ben: So all of this was just a stupid competition? So Amy was right about your fight about the shower?

Adrian: yeah, sort of. Well, of course I wanted to let Amy know how many girls Ricky slept with and I wanted to let all the girls know that I have a better life, well, then I had a better life.

Ben: So Amy was all this time right? I broke my friendship with her because you wanted to win? That's it.

Adrian: Don't do like you're all innoncent.

Ben: I'm not, but I didn't act like that, you did.

(There was a silence between them for a minute)

Adrian: But I don't want to lose you, we can start fresh, right now.

Ben: You know, I love you Adrian, I really do, but I just can't. After what you did, you lied to me and you don't love me, you only love that you won because of me. It's over.

(Adrian walks away and slams the door from the room)

Ricky: I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be right back. Bye John.

John: Byebye.

Ann: Bye Ricky

(Adrian walks into Ricky in the hallway)

Adrian: I hope she dies, if she wasn't there, everything would be a lot easier. And I won, yeah, I already won.

(Adrian walks away before Ricky could say anything)

Ricky: You're not worth it! (Screams Ricky)

(Ben goes inside the room where Amy is)

Ben: You know, I'm really sorry, and not only you may are going to die because of me, but also that I didn't believed you about Adrian. Please Amy, wake up! I love you.

(Amy wakes up! She slowly opens her eyes)

Amy: Ben, what are you doing here?

Ben: Ohmygosh Amy! You're not going to die!

Amy: Well, probaly not.

Ben: Amy, you really need to know, that I'm really sorry, did you heard what I just said?

Amy: Well, I was right about Adrian, I know that, you didn't know that, but know you know.

Ben: It's over, Adrian and me.

Amy: I'm sorry.

Ben: But you know, I still love you, even when I got married, I still love you. Please, please give me another chance.

(Ricky walks into the hallway and stands by the door, but nobody sees him standing, he listens to the conversation)

Amy: Ben, I love you to, but not the way you love me. You had your second chance but you just blow it! And I'm with Ricky, I love him, I seriously do. You and me that's over. I forgive you, but I can't be with you, and I don't think I will get together with you in the furture. So, bye Ben.

Ben: I'm really sorry Amy.

(Ben walks away)

Ricky: So you love Ben?

Amy: Hi (Amy smiles)

Ricky: Hi you. How are you? I really missed you.

Amy: I have a huge headache and I'm so tired. I missed you to.

Ricky: Amy, I need you to let you know something.

Amy: Is it serious? I mean, okay.

Ricky: Amy, when I heard you had an accident, I couldn't breath anymore, because you're the reason I want to live, and of course John. But I couldn't deal with the fact that maybe, maybe I'm going to lose you, I just couldn't. I also couldn't see that you were hurt. Amy, I love you, more than you know. And I want to be with you forever, because now I know, I just can't lose you, because than I will be hurt forever. So Amy, I want to ask you something, do you wanne marry me? (Holds her hand).


	4. Chapter 4

**What will Amy say? Find it out in this chapter!**

Amy: Did you already asked my parents? And your parents? Did they approved?

Ricky: Yes, of course. But non of that would've matter, I will no matter what fight for you.

Amy: Yes

Ricky: What yes? (He asked confused)

Amy: Yes, I want to marry you (she smiled)

(Ricky smiles and then he kissed her)

(Ann and George walk in)

Ann: Amy! Ohmygosh! I missed you so much! You scared me.

Amy: Hi mom and dad.

Ricky: I will wait outside.

( Amy smiled at him )

Ann: How do you feel? Are you allright? Can I do something for you?

Amy: MOM! Don't be so over protecting, haha.

Ann: I'm sorry Amy, you just really scared me.

Amy: I know, I love you mom.

George: Never scare me again, Ames, I can't lose you!

Ann: Yes, we can't live without you (Ann smiles)

Amy: After this accident, I really thought about some things, I…I want to be forever with Ricky, I really love him.

Ann: Oh, Amy, I know that! So you said yes.

George: I still can't believe you want to marry this guy, but if you happy, I'm happy.

Amy: I'm happy dad, I'm really happy. Maybe all of this, John, bandcamp, wasn't all a mistake, maybe it was ment to be.

(Ricky is walking in the hallway of school)

(Grace sees Ricky)

Grace: Hey Ricky, how is Amy?

Ricky: She is awake, that's a good thing.

Grace: That's a really good thing.

Ricky: Yes.

Grace: Well I have class, bye Ricky oh and say hi to Amy from me!

(Ricky is in his appartment, making some things ready for if Amy comes home)

(Someone knocks on the door)

Ricky: Who is it?

(no answer)

(Ricky opens the door)

Ricky: Adrian?

Adrian: Hi

Ricky: What do you want?

Adrian: I need to talk to you

Ricky: Okay, what's going on?

Adrian: Look, I'm sorry, yeah?. No, I'm more than sorry. Sorry that I was jealous, that I slept with Ben, that I had a baby with him, that I didn't believed you, that I married Ben. I'm really sorry. And I just can't stop thinking of you, you were the guy that I loved and still love. Ben doesn't know me, but you do. I know, because we're the same, you and me. I know you, I know what you are, and I accept that. Amy will never do that.

(Ricky wants to say something)

Adrian: shhh..I know, I want you to.

(Adrian kisses Ricky)

Ricky: ADRIAN! What are you doing? You don't know me anymore. Amy knows me, she always supported and believed in me, she believed I could stop sleeping around, that I could be a great father, she made me believed that. You never thought I could be more, more than just a guy who wants every girl, you just did the same as what I did. We're over, you and me, there's nothing to beg for anymore. I love Amy, and I wanne be with her.

Adrian: We both know, you're gonna hurt her, now or later. You already did.

Ricky: What do you mean?

Adrian: You kissed me, you let me in your appartment.

Ricky: I didn't do that, you did.

Adrian: Well who do you think they believe, me, the girl who just lost her baby or you, the guy who slept with every girl.

(Adrian looks evil and walks away)

Ricky screams after her: If you do that, your chances of ever loving you will be forever gone.

Adrian: Well, they're already gone, isn't it?

Ricky is sitting on the couch, he's stressed. He's scared, scared that Amy can't handle the news what Adrian has for her. That she will panic or something. He really didn't want to hurt her. Maybe he didn't changed, he was still the bad boy. When he was with Amy, he was really truly happy, but just one thing, opening a door, could change everything. This week he felt how it is to lose someone you really care about, more than carrying, loving, really loving someone. He really didn't want to feel that again.

The next day Adrian comes to visit Amy in the hospital.

Adrian: Hi Amy!

Amy: Adrian?

(Amy opens her eyes)

Adrian: Yeah, Adrian.

Amy: Okay, what do you want?

Adrian: Wanted to check how you are.

Amy: Well, I'm fine. But that isn't the reason why you here, isn't it?

Adrian: Well, because we're friends, I want to be honest with you, just like you were honest with me to say that you were moving in with Ricky.

Amy: Okay, is there something wrong.

Adrian: Well, Ricky and me..You know…We..Kissed…So finally, that's out of my mouth.

Amy: What?

Adrian: I really didn't want to hurt you, it just happend. I'm sorry.

Amy: I'm glad your honest Adrian.

Adrian: Yeah, me too. But I have to go, my life goes on, haha.

(Amy made a fake smile and Adrian left the room)

**Will Amy forgive Ricky? Will they still be together, or maybe Adrian gets with Ricky?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will Amy forgive Ricky?**

(Amy is sleeping)

(Ben walks in)

Ben: Hello? Amy, are you awake?

(Amy wakes up)

Ben: Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.

Amy: It's okay Ben.

Ben: Oh, okay.

Amy: What's going on? Why are you here?

Ben: Well, I wanted to ask you something.

Amy: Okay, you can ask me whatever you want.

Ben: I know that Adrian came to you yesterday, and I know what she told you.

Amy: Okay, so?

Ben: You know, I'll always be there for you.

Amy: Thanks Ben, that's really nice of you.

Ben: And, because I will always be there for you. Do you want to marry me?

Amy: Ben! I just told you that it's over, you and me, and now you're asking me to marry you? That's just wrong! And I'm with Ricky.

Ben: But I thought that maybe because of Adrian, you, you and Ricky broke up or something.

Amy: Why? I didn't even see him, he didn't explain it to me. So I can't just break up with him when I hear one story or rumor, whatever it is. So please Ben, just leave, before we need to stop being friends.

Ben: Bye Amy.

(The phone rings)

Amy: Hello?

Ricky: Hi, Amy.

Amy: Oh, hey Ricky.

Ricky: Can I come over, I need to tell you something.

Amy: Okay.

(Ricky walks in)

Ricky: Hi

Amy: Hey

(Ricky goes sitting on a chair by Amy's bed)

Ricky: Look, don't be mad, please hear me out.

(Amy doesn't say anything)

Ricky: Adrian came to me last night, well she just walked into my apartment. She told me crazy things, like that she was sorry about everything, sleeping with Ben, having a baby with him, and then she told me that she still loves me.

Amy: Do you love her?

Ricky: No, I don't. I love you and I want you, nobody else. But she still kept saying all of those things and then she said that she wants me back or something, because I understand her, that we're the same. But when I tried to tell that it wasn't true she kissed me. I stopped and I was really mad. Then I told her that we aren't the same, and that she doesn't understand me. Because you're the one who understands me, you knew I was better than just a boy who's sleeping around with every girl. Then she told me that she was going to tell you about the kiss, but a whole different story, that I kissed her or something. And that nobody would believe me, because I'm the bad boy and she just lost a baby.

Amy: You're not the bad boy, maybe you were but not anymore. But I believe you.

Ricky: Really?

Amy: Yes, it wasn't your fault. Adrian just wants to ruin our relationship, but you know, I won't let her.

(Ricky looks scared, Amy touch and (STREELT) his cheeck)

Amy: So you still want to marry me?

Ricky: Yes, I do Amy, I really do.

(Adrian is in the kitchen, Ben walks in)

Ben: Hi, Adrian

(Adrian ignores Ben)

Ben: Look, I know we made all mistakes, but can we leave that behind? Start fresh? We were once so strong and a perfect couple, I don't want to lose that. So, I'm sorry Adrian, of everything. Old feelings came up and anger, I sould've said that to you, I'm sorry.

Adrian: I'm sorry too

(They hugg)

(Adrian stops the hugg)

Adrian: But I don't know if we can make this work, the whole reason we were together is Mercy.

Ben: Well, actually, getting back at Amy&Ricky.

Adrian: Yeah..So I don't know if it's ment to be, you know. We're only together of jealous, not because of love.

Ben: So maybe this time we can be together because of love?

(Adrian says nothing)

Ben: But I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose something again.

Adrian: But maybe it's to late, to late to make this work.

Ben: Well if you think that, then yeah, it is to late, but I don't think so, please Adrian.

Adrian: We, we can try, but hopefully, we don't do this because, because of Amy & Ricky.

Ben: How do you mean?

Adrian: To show that we won, and didn't lose, because if, if we stop being we, then they did win.

Ben: It isn't a competition, Adrian.

Adrian: It is, Ben, and you also want to win, maybe you don't know that, but I know. So, maybe we need to end this, this whole fake relationship. I'm sorry.

(Adrian walks away)

**Sorry, but I just don't have inspiration anymore, maybe you have some?**


End file.
